justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Political Debate
Political Debate is a Reapers faction mission in Just Cause 2. Introduction The Reapers are having a bit of trouble getting a local politician to see things their way. An apparently rare thing in Panau, Quinrun Theng will not accept bribes or be swayed by other persuasive methods. He will however be visiting a local military base - an excellent chance to kidnap him. Walkthrough Your mission starts with a motorcycle and just enough time to wreck it. Hop on and gun it through the flimsy blockade that marks a short dirt road to the right of the security check point at the overpass. Hit the ramp at speed and get a little stunt driving airtime before you pop your Parachute and land beneath the bridge in the valley below. If you timed things well, in just a few seconds Theng's white limousine will come into view. Grapple or Stunt leap onto the passing Columbi Excelsior and dispatch the guy riding shotgun before you (literally) take out the driver. Be warned that the brown-suited driver will try to attack you with a Sawed-Off Shotgun. The road downhill is a busy one. As you make your way out of the valley, it has several sharp bends with a lot of trees and rocks. There will also be accompanying soldiers along the way. Aim between cars whenever possible to help scrape off pursuers. Hitting the brakes as you head into turns and pulling hard over will occasionally cause soldiers to fly past the limo. Unable to stop in time, they might collide with trees, rocks, civilians or each other. Theng complains bitterly about this mistreatment, but Rico's "diplomacy" skills win him over. That said, nothing short of the limo catching fire seems to get Theng out of the car, but then he does meekly follow you to the next vehicle. If the limo is in no danger of exploding, he's not getting out, so you are stuck maneuvering that vehicle down the mountain. Pick up speed when you see blockades and aim for the opening between cars. The drop-off location is directly in front of a large temple in the village of Kampung Sri Puteri, where a group of Reaper revolutionaries and two Marten Storm IIIs await your arrival. As long as you and Theng arrive in one piece, the mission is successful. Alternative completion methods *There's slightly alternate way of doing the mission, that doesn't involve the motorcycle. You have to just parachute your way down the hill and grapple yourself to the roof of the limo when it drives past you. But be warned: if you go down the hillside too early, you'll be too far from the limo for a moment and you'll fail the mission, because they "got away". *It's also possible to double grapple the Columbi Excelsior to a big helicopter and carry it to the destination. *You can also force Theng out of the limo by shooting at the door where he is seated. Once the door breaks off, grapple the top of the limousine to Theng, and he will glitch through the limousine and on top of it. Don't release the grappling hook yet however, or Theng will catapult through the limo and die. He will then follow you around, and even sit in the passenger seat in some vehicles. **Hijacking the vehicle, letting the driver get back in and hijacking it again, can also force Theng out of the car. Glitch There's a glitch in this mission. If the driver manages to arrive at his destination, Bukit Marmar Pecah, the mission will not end. However, the driver will drive all the way backwards to where he began. It's unknown why exactly this happens, but it most likely occurs because the game developers never let the mission play out like that while testing the game. Trivia *The PDA file of this mission lists that Theng has scheduled to go to a base on the Gunung Dataran Tinggi mountain. However, if one were to follow the limo to it's destination, they will find it to arrive at Bukit Marmar Pecah, which is at the foot of a different mountain. This was most likely a development error. *Theng's bodyguard have some sort of badge with the Russian flag on it on their chest. *There are 2 similar missions in Just Cause (1): **The San Esperito Connection, where you have to Hijack a limo from Franco Alifano and then kill him. **Some Like it Hotter, where Rico has to hijack (or at least follow) the limo of General Durango. Durango won't be in his limo, but he will still be at its destination, where he has to be killed. Gallery Political Debate.jpg|A possible "easy" way of doing this mission. Councilman Theng.jpg Video Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Reaper Faction Missions Category:Content